


Sunkissed

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Lumity [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: But it’s really just soft gays, Established Lumity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Soft Lumity, Song fic, Sunkissed by Khai Dreams, probably more tags I can’t think of rn, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Luz likes to hear Amity’s thoughts, and Amity has never been one to say no to Luz.Based on Sunkissed by Khai Dreams, recommended by ReaderSeaker (aka the person suggesting the best lumity songs ever)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Songs of Lumity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011339
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> Song: sunkissed by Khai Dreams
> 
> Hope your eyes don’t bleed

Amity woke slowly, reluctant to end the sunlit dream centered around a certain human. The feeling of morning streaming through her blinds had her moving to roll over, but she found that a secure arm around her stomach stopped her. That made her alert enough to register the warm breath against her neck. 

She hesitantly glanced down, her eyes darting back to the ceiling as soon as she registered it was Luz clinging to her side like a little koala bear.

She stayed as still as she could to avoid waking her girlfriend while glancing around the room to confirm her suspicions. She was in Luz’s room at the Owl House, and she had very clearly spent the night. “Okay, not a dream then,” she whispered to herself.

She noted that the light that woke her was coming in through the stained window, landing perfectly around Luz’s head to frame it like a halo.

She let her eyes drift closed again, the lids offering the best shield she had against the sunlight without waking Luz. She let her thoughts drift, though they never strayed far from the human’s sun kissed face.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” a sleepy voice asked, one that made every part of her melt.

Amity looked down at a now half awake Luz, her dreamy smile still in place. “You.”

“Hmmm,” was all the response Luz offered, snuggling deeper into Amity’s side. They stayed like that for a while, and Amity’s thoughts kept spinning happily around the girl in her arms.

After a long, comfortable silence Luz looked up again. “How about now?”

“You.”

”Hmm.”

Another few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Now?”

Amity’s smile grew amused, but she humored Luz. “Still you.”

All she got back was another hum followed by another silence.

“And now?”

Amity let out a chuckle at Luz’s antics, the deep vibration echoing through her chest in a way that made Luz sigh happily. She couldn’t think of a sound she loved more than Amity’s laugh when her head was on the witch’s chest.

“Would you like me to narrate my thoughts for you, Luz?” 

Amity thought of the offer as a joke, but Luz lifted her head slightly to look at Amity with wide, excited eyes. “Can you please?”

The young Blight hesitated for a moment, but she found herself -- as always -- unable to deny Luz. She offered a small smirk in place of a yes, and Luz settled back onto her chest.

“Well, most of the morning I’ve been thinking about you, as you know,” Amity teased, unsure of where to start.

“C’mon Ami, you gotta be more specific,” Luz whined.

Amity sighed, half amused and half fondly annoyed. “Okay then… Well, I’ve been thinking about a quiet place where I could give you all my time. Maybe a clearing in the woods, we could have a picnic or something.”

Luz hummed and snuggled closer, encouraging Amity to continue. The witch pursed her lips, considering for a moment what she should say next.

“Just say the things in your head, don’t think about it,” Luz prompted.

Amity laughed at that. “You want me to tell you what I’m thinking without actually thinking?”

She felt Luz nodding against her, so after a moment's hesitation she did as requested.

“I’m wondering if you know I wanna be your rock, my love. I wanna be your light. You’re mine. In darkness how you find me just in time is amazing. The way you can tell me just what I needed to hear.” Amity paused briefly, glancing down at Luz. Not seeing any reaction beyond a content smile, she brought her hand up to play with Luz’s hair as she continued.

“I’m trying to think of a way to tell you that if you don’t know what you need you can leave it all to me. I don’t want you worried ‘bout a thing, because I know you’d do the same for me.” She paused again, this time to close her eyes briefly at a memory. “You  _ have  _ done the same for me.”

That felt like it was probably past the point of when she should have stopped sharing, but Luz didn’t seem upset. In fact, the latina seemed far happier now than she had when Amity had started talking. Still, she decided to shut up before that changed. Luz was happy to lay together in silence once again.

Luz started asking Amity to narrate her thoughts more after that first morning, often while they were cuddled together in her bed in the Owl House as they had been then. Something about the way the sun filtered in through the stained glass window early in the morning and the seclusion of Luz’s attic bedroom made Amity more comfortable to comply. 

Luz always prompted the sharing, and Amity always did as she was asked just to see the warm smile it put on Luz’s face. After a month of this dynamic, Amity decided she wanted to change it just a bit.

She faked sick for a Friday off school so she had time to go searching for the perfect place without having to sacrifice her weekends with Luz. She found the spot easier than she thought she would - a small clearing in the woods that perfectly framed a cliff overlooking the Boiling Isles. She convinced Willow to style the place just a tad with her plant magic, doing little things like sculpting the roots of one tree into the perfect seat and making the grass slightly softer than it should be on the Isles. Willow even thought to add some of Luz’s favorite flowers, which were rare on the Isles but abundant in her realm. 

She picked Luz up from the Owl House, waving off the human’s concerns about her health. “I was faking it,  _ Cariño _ .” Amity used one of the few Spanish words Luz had taught her, knowing her human found the slight accent she couldn’t shake adorable even if it bothered Amity herself to no end. “I just needed some time to get a surprise ready.”

Luz’s face when they reached the clearing was priceless, and Amity knew that look was worth every second of her parents scolding when she insisted she couldn’t go to school today. The couple settled against the tree Willow had shaped, and once Amity had filled Luz in on how she had made the area so perfect they fell into that comfortable silence that they both loved.

Amity let it sit for a while, waiting until she was sure it was nearing the point in their quietness that Luz would be making her request soon.

“Would you like me to narrate my thoughts?” she offered softly, leaning her head back to look up at her girlfriend.

Luz’s mouth made a small “o”, her eyes going even softer than they had been before. Her face quickly spread into a loving smile and she whispered, “I would love that,  _ Estrella _ .”

Amity, making a mental note to ask Luz what  _ Estrella  _ meant, looked ahead again.“Well, on a summer afternoon like this one I usually get to thinking ‘bout the hazy days under August shade that I used to spend with you, back when we spent our first summer in the human realm together.”

Amity felt Luz’s smile against her shoulder at the memory, the human subconsciously tilting her head into the nook between Amity’s shoulder and neck. 

“I didn’t realize then, it was all I wanted. My riddled heart I had to cradle back together just to see it’s all like magic to me. For me, magic is a normal part of life, but for you it’s amazing. You are to me like magic is to you.”

Luz’s “ _ aw, mi amor _ …” was so soft she would have missed it if Luz’s mouth wasn’t mere inches from her ear. It made her melt.

In a few years, Amity found a sunlit dream slowly pulling her out of sleep, feeling the way the morning light streamed through the stained glass window of their attic bedroom in the Owl House. She turned her head to see Luz’s sun kissed face, framed perfectly by the light from the window to look like a halo. Amity smiled softly, enjoying the silence of the early morning. In this quiet place, she can give her fiance all her time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with the concept of Amity just kinda telling Luz her thoughts because Luz wants to know her better and Amity saying stuff without really thinking about it cuz it’s Luz and she knows she’s safe with Luz so here we are. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave suggestions! Songs, prompts, anything you’ve got.  
> Oh, also, if you were wondering: Carino=Darling, Estrella=star, & mi amor=my love. Sorry if any of those are wrong, Spanish isn’t my strong suit but I did do a lot of googling so hopefully it’s right.


End file.
